Prejudice
by GodsAngel1
Summary: Characters:Faye,Vicious, Spike, Julia and others
1. Ch 1

-1There was only one word to describe her best when it came to love, PREJUDICE. Love was not Faye Valentine's favorite subject. To her it was just a four letter word, a fantasy that only exists in utopia. "I don't need a man to be happy," that was her philosophy, what she lived by.

"So Faye excited about tonight." said Lea.

"Why should I be." said Faye.

"Why shouldn't you be, this is the biggest party since, I don't even no when," said Lea franticly.

"Its only a party, nothing special," said Faye.

"Your so pessimistic,"

"And your to optimistic," replied Faye.

"No seriously Faye, you need to lighten up, and you no the best way to do that," said Lea. "Do I really want to know," said Faye uninterested.

"A boyfriend, that's what you need," said Lea.

"No, what I need is some ice cream, your all out," said Faye showing off the empty ice cream container.

"I'll get some later, now put on you dress, your uncle will be here soon," said Lea.

Faye walked into Lea's room and got ready. She really didn't want to go to the party, which by the way was to celebrate her homecoming.

"Why do I need a homecoming party anyway," said Faye.

"Why not, you've been gone for like five, six years," said Lea coming in the room.

"Six in a half, so it doesn't mean I need a homecoming party," she said.

"Why are you really upset," asked Lea.

"You know every time there is a party my mother tries to get me to talk to all the single guys," answered Faye.

"That's why you don't want to go,"

"Duh, that's what this whole party is about, to find me a husband,"

"A husband,"

"Yea she's beyond boyfriend she wants to find me a husband,"

"Sucks to be you,"

"You have no idea,"

The Party

"Faye you look beautiful,"

"Stop sucking up Spike," said Faye. She wore a long white gown, no sleeves, that showed her backside.

"I say a compliment and she says I'm sucking up, how rude." he replied.

"Thank you, now excuse me," she said.

She walked away from him to the other side of the ballroom where Lea was sitting. If it was one person Faye didn't like conversating with it was Spike. It was his fault she gave up on love. Years ago they had been in a relationship. After two years Faye believed Spike was finally going to propose. He took her out one night to dinner after coming back from a one month business trip. She thought he was going to ask her to marry him but instead he told her he wanted to break up, that he had found someone new. Her name was Julia, he met her while he was in Mars doing business for the syndicate. He admitted cheating on her with Julia and told her that he was in love with her. After that they never saw each other again.

"I saw you talking with Spike, what he say," said Lea.

"He just said I looked beautiful, I left before he could say anything else."

She looked over to where Spike was, Julia was standing next to him chatting. That same day when Spike told Faye he wanted to break up she met Julia. Julia politely smiled and said hi but Faye didn't answer back. She just ran. Ran out of the restaurant, out of Spike's life. He didn't even come after her. The next time she saw him was when he came to get his stuff, Julia waited outside by the car. "Take care of yourself," he told her. She nodded and he kissed her cheek then left.

"There still together," said Lea.

"I don't care, I'm finally over Spike,"

"But you still have hard feelings,"

"Well of course, I can't forgive that he cheated on me and embarrassed me by saying it in public. I mean who does that, who takes their girlfriend to a nice restaurant to tell her he cheated and wants to break up." said Faye.

"Yea, that's just stupid," said Lea.

Someone taps Faye's shoulder lightly. Faye looks over her shoulder and sees Julia. She standing and faces her.

"Hi," says Julia. Faye just looks at her. 'Why is she talking to me.'

"I'm Julia," she says extended her hand.

"I know," says Faye. Julia puts her hand down.

"I just wanted to say hi, and sorry about Spike an all,"

"what's done is done, I'm over it, really," says Faye. Julia nodded and walked off.

"You have no idea now much she gets on my nerves with her little sweet and polite attitude of hers. Its sickening." said Lea taking a sip of her wine.


	2. Ch 2

-1Pride: to highly an opinion of one's own ability or worth; a feeling of being better than others. That's how he was. Eric Abara, soon to be leader of the red dragons, known to everyone as Vicious.

"He seems stiff," said Faye looking at him.

"You haven't even met him and already your judging him," said Lea.

"It's not my fault I'm such a judgmental person, but it is the truth." she said.

"Same old prejudice Faye." said Shin, Vicious right hand man.

"So that's what you think of me, prejudice," said Faye.

"How sad Shin," said Lea.

"Only saying the truth, by the way your mom was looking for you," he said.

"What now," said Faye irritated.

"She wants you to come meet Vicious," replied Shin.

"For what purpose," asked Faye.

"Come on Faye, don't be like that just go over and talk to him," he said.

"No thank you, besides he doesn't seem like the type who likes to talk, he doesn't even look like he wants to be here," she said.

"Well that's something you both have in common," said Lea. Faye put her glass down and looked at Vicious.

"He's been sitting there all night, hasn't talked to anyone except my uncle which really wasn't a lot plus he has that look on his face that says why the hell did I come here, this was a complete waist of time." said Faye.

"So you've been watching him hu," said Shin.

"I'm an observant person Shin, besides if he really wanted to meet me he would have come over, but then again he's not like most guys, he won't just go up to a girl and start talking," said Faye.

"And how do you no,"

"I can just tell, he's not a social person, he prefers to keep to himself, he only talks when he feels it is necessary and that is when he's giving orders," said Faye. Lea laughed.

"Faye you are something else,"

"Keep this up Faye and you'll end up living your whole life alone." said Shin.

"I'm not worried," she replied.

"What are you proposing Christine," said Mao.

"A marriage," she replied.

Mao was outside talking with Christine, Faye's mother, the most self centered and spoiled woman you could ever meet. Everything she wanted she got, no matter what it was or how hard someone argued against it, she ALWAYS won in the end.

"So your saying you want Faye to marry Vicious," said Mao.

"Of course, don't you see how well they fit together, Vicious is about to be leader of the clan and Faye is the daughter of the late leader, your brother Viktor, its a match made in heaven. said Christine.

"You know how stubborn Faye is, she's not going to agree to this," he said.

"I'm her mother Mao, I can convince her to do anything," she said.

"Are you sure, this isn't just anything," said Mao.

"You just handle Vicious, leave Faye to me," said Christine.


	3. Ch 3

-1'Will this night ever be over,' thought Faye. She was sitting alone at her table watching everyone on the dance floor. Lea was dancing with Shin and Spike with Julia dancing to "If your not the one,". 'If this party is suppose to be for me how come no one's asked me to dance,' she thought. She looked away from the people dancing and caught Vicious eye. He sat there just staring at her. Faye looked away for a second then looked over again, he was still looking at her. 'What's his problem, 'she thought. At that moment he stood up and walked toward her. Faye quickly turned around. 'Oh shit, he's coming over, what do I do...' She looked back and he was still walking toward her. 'Ok just keep it together Faye,' said to herself. She turned back once more but at that exact moment he walked past her without a word. Faye froze completely shocked. 'Did he just...walk past me.' She stood up and stared at the back of his head, she was about to say something but Vicious stopped, looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. Faye stood in disbelief.

"That asshole," she muttered to herself. The most lady like thing to do would be to just let it go, but face it Faye wasn't like most girls. The song ended and Lea started walking back to her with Shin. Lea said hey but before she could say anything else Faye walked past her and through the crowd.

"Where's she going," said Lea.

"Who knows," said Shin.

Faye searched the entire house but couldn't find Vicious. 'Where the hell did he go,' she thought. She looked upstairs, in the hallways, the kitchen, the dinning room, the front yard, the bathroom, and all ten bedrooms.

"I give up," she said. She went into the back yard for some air, and there stood Vicious about ten feet in front of her.

"You," she said. He didn't turn around.

"Hey," she said. She went over and stood in front of him so he'd look at her.

"Ms. Valentine," he said plainly.

"Just who do think you are," she said.

"Is there a problem," he answered.

"Yes there's a problem, how dare you stare at me back there, and just walk away without even a greeting, you had me there thinking-" She stopped. She didn't want him to see how upset she was for not asking her to dance.

"Had you thinking what, that I was going to ask you to dance, how amusing" said Vicious.

She looked down turning red. He took one more look at her then walked back inside leaving Faye alone. Faye was so shocked she couldn't speak. His voice, his face, both cold and emotionless. She felt frozen, unable to move or think. This was the second most embarrassing moment in her life. She sat on the bench next to her. 'This isn't over,' she thought. 'He's not going to get the best of me.'

The next few days were hell for Faye. She was seeing Vicious more often since Christine always managed to get her to go to the syndicate when he was around. The worse part was her uncle made her his assistant and gave her a room right next to his. "You two need to be closer since your working together now," he had said. Not only did she have to deal with him but also both Spike and Julia. "Why is she here," asked Faye.

"She's Spike's new secretary," said Shin.

"He already has a secretary,"

"He fired her," said Shin.

"I bet she convinced him to do it, so what's next, is she going to _persuade_ him to give her an office to, " she said folding her arms.

"Faye, be nice," said Shin.

"Why should I," she replied.

"You know Ms. Valentine, jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins," said Vicious behind her. She turned and faced him.

"Which is also a waste of emotion," he said.

"I'm not jealous," she said.

"Really,"

"Yes really, and by the way pride is also a deadly sin," she said.

"I let my pride get the best of me, I won't deny that I am a sinner," he said.

Faye opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. "Be sure to give this to Mao," he said handing her en envelope. She took it and he walked past her down the hall and around the corner. Shin looked at Faye amazed.

"You know no one's ever dared talk to him like that before," he said. Faye walked quickly to her room and shut the door.

"That's the second time he's made a fool out of me," she said.

The next few weeks weren't better. Vicious and Faye continued debating against each other which always led to Vicious winning. Spike kept trying to get Faye to talk to him and Julia was trying to make peace and be her friend. Now Faye sat with Vicious is his office going threw paper work.

"Christine was here earlier," he said.

"What did she want," asked Faye.

"She wanted the two of us to go to lunch with her," said Vicious.

"What did you tell her," said Faye.

"I told her I was busy," he said.

"Did you tell her I was busy," said Faye.

"I didn't mention you," he said. Faye stopped what she was doing and stared at him. He looked up from his paper.

"What," he said.

"You told her you were busy but didn't have the decency to say I was to," she said.

"I'm not responsible for you Faye, I speak for myself not others," he said.

Fed up she dropped she papers she was looking at and left his office. Vicious watched her leave then continued reading his paper. Faye went down to the kitchen to look for a drink. Faye wasn't really much of a drinker but for the past few weeks Vicious had really drove her to drink. She took two tylenols then drank some white wine.

"That man is going to drive me insane," she said to herself. The door opened and Lin, Shin's brother, came in.

"Faye," he said.

"Leave me alone Lin," said Faye.

"Vicious wants-"

"I don't care what he wants, tell him what ever it is he can do it himself," she said sipping her wine. "He wants you to go to lunch with him," said Lin. Faye nearly dropped her glass when she heard what Lin had said.

"What," she said.

"He said be ready in five minutes," said Lin. He left Faye alone in the kitchen. 'Is this a joke,' thought Faye.

"Hey Lin," said Spike.

"Spike, I thought you left with Julia," said Lin.

"No she said one of her friends invited her to lunch, so I thought you me Shin and Vicious could grab a bite, maybe go to a bar" he said.

"Shin and I can go but Vicious can't," said Lin.

"Why does he have something better to do," said Spike.

"He's going to lunch with Faye," said Lin. Spike stared at him shocked.

"With Faye," he said.


	4. Ch 4

Would you ever believe that Faye Valentine would be having lunch with the most cold hearted man on the planet. She didn't, but it was true. Vicious had taken Faye to a real expensive Italian restaurant called Buca di Beppo. They sat across from each other, neither of them speaking. The place was quiet since no one was around. The only sound was the music that the manager had put on.

"O Mio Babbino Caro," said Vicious.

"What,"

"The song,"

"Oh," said Faye.

The waiter came with some bread and champagne. He poured both of them a glass then walked away.

"I wonder where everyone is," said Faye looking around the empty restaurant.

"I reserved the whole place," answered Vicious.

"You did...what," she said confused.

"I made the manager close the restaurant,"

"Why,"

"What do you mean why, so people won't come in," he said taking a sip of his champagne. Faye moved around in her seat. She felt weird being in a restaurant with only Vicious as company. She hated the fact that he was sitting across from her, watching her every move.

"I bet your dieing to know why I invited you to lunch," he said. Faye looked at him but didn't reply. "It wasn't because I wanted to, Mao wouldn't stop bugging me about it so that's why your here,"

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that, you don't seem like the type to just take a girl out to lunch willingly," said Faye. "I'm not," said Vicious. Faye opened up her menu trying to decide on what to order. Vicious sat with his glass in hand watching her. Faye looked up at him. "Aren't you going to order," she said.

"I ordered over the phone," he said and in that moment his food arrived.

"Is the lady ready to order," asked the waiter.

"Um, just give me what he's having,"

The waiter nodded and took her menu, then went back to the kitchen. Faye watched Vicious as he ate. "Your not even going to wait for my food to come," she said. He stopped and looked at her.

"Should I,"

"yes you should," she replied.

"Whatever for,"

"Don't you know its rude to start eating if the other person's food hasn't come yet," said Faye.

"Really," said Vicious amused.

"Yes really,"

He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. They sat in silence just staring at each other until Faye's food finally came. "Now you can eat," said Faye picking up her fork. Vicious smirked and resumed eating. The truth was he actually liked Faye, although he would never admit it. He liked debating with her, mainly because she would keep fighting even though she knew he was right. He also liked the fact that she wasn't like other women. She was strong and independent. She didn't let people take advantage of her, she wasn't afraid to speak out and most of all she wasn't afraid of him. He found himself watching her constantly as he ate. Faye noticed and asked if he always watched people while he ate. "No," he simply said. Faye didn't push the subject any farther. She didn't want to know what he was going to say if she asked him why he was staring at her.

The drive back to the syndicate seemed long to Faye. No one said a word. Vicious stared out the window and Faye tried her hardest not to look at him. Vicious noticed but didn't say anything.

When they got back to the syndicate Vicious walked Faye up to her room. Before Faye went in she turned to him and thanked him for lunch. When he didn't reply she turned and opened her door.

"Be ready by 8," he said.

"huh," said Faye, but Vicious already started walking away. 'Be ready by 8, what for,' thought Faye. She went into her room and set her purse on her bed. "Be ready by 8," she kept saying to herself.

"What does he-" she froze. 'Was he asking me to dinner.' she wondered. Well he really didn't ask her, more like he told her. "No," she said in disbelief. "He couldn't have been... or could he,"

"Faye," said Spike coming in her room.

"Don't you knock,"

"I did, you must have not been listening," said Spike.

"My mind was somewhere else,"

"I figured since I heard you talking to yourself,"

Faye's face turned pink with embarrassment. "Anyway, what do you want," she said changing the subject. "I heard you had lunch with Vicious," he said.

"Yea, so,"

"Well its just strange, Vicious never goes out to lunch with anyone, nevertheless a woman." he said walking around her room. "What are trying to say," said Faye folding her arms.

"I just found it weird that's all, the way people were talking it almost sounded like he was asking you out on a date," said Spike. Faye didn't reply.

"Was it a date," he asked stepping closer to her.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, why do you care anyway," she said.

"Faye, Vicious isn't the type to be in a relationship, besides he's dangerous, powerful, I'm saying this because I don't want you to get into something that will get you hurt,"

"You talk as if you care about me,"

"What makes you think I don't," he said.

"Spike if you cared about me you wouldn't of cheated on me, you wouldn't of embarrassed me in public by saying you wanted to break up, if you cared about me you wouldn't of left me." said Faye.

"Faye, I said I was sorry, I said it a thousand times,"

"Well sorry won't change anything, now excuse me,"

"Faye just listen to me," he said. She pushed him out her way and walked out of the room. Spike follow her calling her name over and over. Faye walked into a room, not knowing it was Vicious office. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned then gasped seeing Vicious right in front of her. "My office isn't a hiding place Ms. Valentine." he said. "Sorry, I was just trying to get away from someone," she said. "I would have thought you'd be over Spike by now," said vicious. "What makes you think I'm not," asked Faye. "Your still holding a grudge. If you were really over him you'd except his apology and make amends." said Vicious.

"Well its not that easy,"

"Why not,"

"Because," she said.

"Because you won't let it, your making yourself be angry wth him,"

"Yes because he hurt me, I can't let that go,"

"Why,"

"What do you mean why,"

"Why can't you let it go, forget it happened and move on," he said.

"because," Her mind felt blank. She didn't know what to say. Why couldn't she let the past go, why couldn't she just forgive Spike. All these unanswered questions were stuck in her mind.

"You think your punishing him, but the truth is your punishing yourself. You keep living in the past and its destroying you now," he said. She moved away from him and went over to the window. "You blame him for all your problems, you think he's the reason why you can't love," said Vicious. Faye faced him in disbelief. "Its obvious," he said. She hated that. She hated how he easily he could read her. How he could just take one look at her and know everything about her, her strengths, her faults, practically her whole life. Vicious unlocked the door and opened it. "You uncle wishes to talk to you," he said. Faye slowly walked out of his office and they both walked over to Mao's office. Faye went in and Vicious waited outside.


	5. Ch 5

Faye sat in her uncle's office waiting patiently for him to finish looking through his papers. Mao set all his work down and looked up at her. "How are you my dear," he said. "Good," she said. "I heard you had lunch with Vicious, I hope you enjoyed yourself," he said. "It was….interesting." she said. "Good," said Mao.

"He told me you told him to take me,"

"I figured he'd tell you,"

"Did you also tell him to take me to dinner,"

"No why,"

"He asked me…well actually he told me to be ready by 8,"

"Then I guess he's taking you out on his own free will, interesting, he's never done that before, he must like you,"

"The only thing he likes to do is to irritate me,"

"You never no, one thing you should know about Vicious is he's not the type of person to show emotion toward anyone. He could be in love with you and you won't even be able to tell,"

"I doubt he'll fall in love with me after all I am a prejudice,"

"You let Spike make you that way, that's why your still single. If I were you I'd give Vicious a change,"

"A chance, what makes you believe he's want to go out with me,"

"You obviously haven't noticed but you're the only one in this syndicate that talks with him for more than a minute. You're the only one he'll let talk back to him and your the only one he's ever taken out before."

"That was because you told him to,"

"I tell Vicious to do a lot of things but he doesn't always do it. He took you out today because he wanted to, just like he's taking you to dinner because he wants to,"

Faye couldn't believe what Mao was saying. Vicious the most prideful person she has ever met actually likes her. Is that why he always fights with her, so he can talk to her. Mao looked at Faye, he called her name but she seemed to be in her own world. Faye stood up and walked to the door. She knew Vicious was right behind the door. She stood there, unmoved staring at the knob.

Spike turned the corner and saw Vicious standing by Mao's door. Spike went over and said hey but Vicious didn't respond. "Waiting to talk to Mao," said Spike. "It would appear so," said Vicious. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets staring at the floor.

"Who's in there now," said Spike.

"Faye,"

"Since when did you start calling her Faye,"

"Its her name isn't it," said Vicious annoyed.

"Yea but I mean, you usually call her Ms. Valentine,"

"I feel no need to continue calling her that,"

"Oh," said Spike. "So you to…went to lunch,"

"Say what you really want to say Spike," said Vicious.

"Are you and Faye together,"

"No"

"Are you taking her out again,"

"Its non of your business but yes,"

"One last question….do you like her,"

"I don't dislike her,"

"That wasn't the question,"

"Instead of getting into affairs that don't concern you, you should be going to see Julia, after all she is your girlfriend,"

"I no, I'm just trying to look after Faye, I don't want her hurt,"

"And you think I'll hurt her,"

"Not you in particular but others,"

"Do you actually believe I'll let something happen to her,"

"Well no offence but your not really one to protect others,"

"Others do not include her,"

"So you would protect her,"

"What do you think,"

Spike was silence for a moment then smirked.

"Alright then, see ya" he said.

Vicious watched him walk away. At that same moment Faye came out. The both looked at each other. Faye moved to the side, Vicious went in and closed the door. He had no idea that Faye had heard his conversation with Spike.

When he closed the door Faye smiled to herself. 'He does care about me,' she thought. She walked back to her room. She spent the whole evening preparing for her date with Vicious. She called Lea and they went to the mall and got her a new dress and shoes, then they went to the salon where Faye got her hair done. By the time they got back it was already 7:30. Faye put on her dress and put on her makeup. If Vicious really did like her she wasn't going to mess it up. She wouldn't let herself mess this up. This was her chance at happiness, even if it was with a person like Vicious.

It was now 7:45. Vicious was heading toward Faye's room when someone stopped him. "Elder Victor," said Vicious. "Vicious, I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to a dinner meeting tonight,"

"Dinner meeting," said Vicious.

"With the White tigers,"

"I'll have to decline,"

"Vicious we've discussed this already, we are making peace with The white Tigers,"

"We discussed this but I never agreed to it, now if you would excuse me," said Vicious. He walked away an proceeded to Faye's room. If there was anyone Vicious hated the most it was the elders. He thought of them as cowards. Always trying to make peace with the enemy. Vicious knew better than to trust the white tigers. If the elders made peace with them it would be the end of this place, the end of him. Dagger, the knew appointed leader of the white tigers, didn't believe in peace. It was all a scam to gain more power. Vicious wasn't worried though, once he was appointed leader he'd disband all the elders except Mao. An use his forces to destroy Dagger.

He came to Faye's door and knocked. When she came out he froze. She had on a long light purple dress, strapless that covered her high heels. Her hair was curled, and she had on black mascara and purple eye shadow. "Do I look ok," she asked. He hesitated then nodded. They walked side by side, almost touching but not exactly. They took the limo and went to a place called Rue de Paris, French Cuisine.


	6. Ch 6

Faye smiled when she saw the place empty. She should of known he'd do that again. The sat at a table in the middle of the floor. There food was already there along with some wine. "You ordered for me," said Faye sitting down. "I did," he replied.

"What is it exactly," asked Faye.

"Appetizers, SOUPE A L'OIGNON GRATINEE- Classic French onion soup with Gruyere and croutons."

"Bon appetite," said the waiter.

"So after appetizers-"

"Entrees, then dessert," said Vicious.

"Did my uncle make you do this too,"

"No," said Vicious.

"Did my mother,"

"No," he said again.

"So why do it," she asked.

"I enjoy your company,"

"My company, every time were around each other all we do is debate,"

"That's what I like about you, you not afraid to fight back when ever I throw something at you," he said.

"Why would I be,"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not put people fear me,"

"I've noticed but I really don't see why," she said. Vicious smirked.

"You don't seem fearful to me just prideful," said Faye.

"That's all you see in me, pride," he said.

She looked at him but didn't respond.

After the appetizers came the entrees, MONTGOLFIERE DE POISSONS ET FRUITS DE MER.- Steamed assorted fish and shell fish in a pastry shell with a lobster broth. Then finally the dessert, CREME BRULEE. After dinner the two went back to the syndicate. As they walked down the hall they came face to face with Christine.

"Mom," said Faye.

"Faye, Vicious what a surprise,"

"What are you doing here," asked Faye.

"I came to se you dear, but I was told you had went on a date with Vicious," said Christine smirking.

"It wasn't a date," said Faye and Vicious at the same time.

"Oh please who are you trying to fool." said Christine.

"Mom it was just dinner," said Faye.

"Faye there's no such thing as just dinner, so Vicious when do you plan to propose to my daughter,"

"Mom,"

"I don't plan on ever marrying, as for my relationship with Faye our affair tonight was strictly among companions." said Vicious.

"Really," said Christine. She wasn't convinced. She knew they both had feelings for each other, she could see it in their eyes. But she didn't press the issue further. She knew she would get what he wanted if she was simply patient, so she said her farewells and left. Faye and Vicious said a quick goodbye then each went into their room. 'She just had to ruin everything,' thought Faye. Now because of Christine, Vicious was probably never going to ask her out again.

The next day came and Faye was with Vicious in his office going through paper work. They both worked in silence, which was the way Vicious liked things. He found it distracting when people talked while he was working, that was one of the things that made him irate. Faye set her work down and stretched. Vicious looked at her, not irritated but amused.

"You can leave if you wish," he said.

"Do you want me to leave,"

"I don't mind if you do," he said.

"Do you mind if I stay,"

"Are you saying you want to stay,"

"I don't mind staying if you don't mind having me,"

"I don't," he said.

"Then I wish to stay," said Faye.

"Alright then" he said. Faye laughed then continued working. But she stopped for a second and looked at Vicious. "Vicious," said Faye.

"Yes Faye," he answered.

"I was just wondering, what's your real name," He looked up at her for a second then said Eric.

"What's your last name," she asked.

"Abara," he told her.

"Eric Abara…so how old are you," she then said.

"What's with all the questions," he said.

"I just want to know more about you. You know we hardy know anything about each other," she said. Vicious set his work down and leaned back in his chair.

"Ask whatever you desire," he said.

"How old are you,"

"I'll be 24 in December,"

"My birthdays in December to, so your three years my superior," said Faye.

"Any other questions," he said.

"What day is your birthday,"

"The 31st,"

"Mine's the 1st," she said.

"Next question,"

"Any brothers or sisters," asked Faye. He hesitated for a moment then said "One brother,"

"Really what's his name, where is he,"

"One at a time Faye," said Vicious. "His name's Robert but he goes by Dagger,"

"Dagger," "If you ever meet him you'll know why," said Vicious.

"Oh, so where is he,"

"He's with the White Tigers,"

"What, how," said Faye interested.

"He my half brother, we have the same mother, she used to be married to the leader of the white tigers but she left him and married my father," said Vicious.

"Where is she know," said Faye.

"She's dead, both of my parents were killed. There plane was blown up. After they died, the white tigers leader Jack tried to get me to join them but I refused. Now Dagger and I are forever enemies,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he said. "Just be glad you're an only child,"

"How old were you when they died," said Faye.

"about eight." said Vicious.

"How much older is your brother,"

"About a year older,"

"So you don't have any cousins, aunts or uncles,"

"Not that I know of," replied Vicious.

"I don't have any cousins either, my mom and Mao are the only family I have," said Faye.

"I have no family," said Vicious.

"You have me," said Faye. Vicious looked at her then smiled. "Well then, that's all I need," he said.

"Just don't tell anyone,"

"Why not,"

"Because then people are going to take it the wrong way and rumors are going to start-"

"rumors have been spreading for weeks Faye,"

"Like what," she asked.

"Well for one, people think we are secretly together,"

"WHAT," shouted Faye. She quickly covered her mouth embarrassed. Vicious laughed then continued.

"And supposedly we plan on getting married or I plan on proposing I forgot which one," said Vicious.

"People think that I'm with you, no wonder most of the guys walk away when I'm around," said Faye.

"Spike asked me once if I liked you," said Vicious.

"What'd you tell him," she said.

"You were listening at the door you should know," he said. Faye felt her whole face turn red. 'He knew I was listening'.

"You knew I was listening,"

"Of course," he said.

"And you didn't say anything,"

"Why would I have to say anything, I didn't care that you were listening. If I cared I won't have said anything at all." said Vicious.

"I can't believe you knew,"

"I can hear everything Faye, you should know that,"

"So did you hear my conversation with Mao,"

"That would have been eavesdropping, I don't do that unless its necessary," he said. He checked his watch then stood up. "Well it seems your time is up," he said.

"Where are you going,"

"I have a meeting with the elders, don't worry it won't take long,"

"I'm not worried, take all the time you need." she said.

"Do you really feel that way or are you just trying to convince yourself that you won't miss me," he said.

"No, I won't deny that I'll miss your company," she said.

"Then since you'll miss me so much I shalt be gone long,"

"Are you saying that because you'll miss me,"

"Do you want the truth,"

"Yes,"

"I will miss you, I'd rather spend the whole day with you than have to go to a meeting with the elders," said Vicious.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be flattering Mr. Abara." said Faye.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to not be prejudice Ms. Valentine, but I suppose we both underestimated each other." said Vicious. Faye smiled as did Vicious, then he left leaving Faye alone in his office.


	7. Ch 7

_**1 week later**_

Vicious stood in his room staring out the window thinking about none other than Faye. Every time he was around her he felt a weird sensation, something that he couldn't figure out. Within a few days he realized the answer was simple, he was becoming attached. More than that, he was falling in love with her. Now it was plaguing him. He wanted to be with her every chance he got, he always wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. It was becoming to much. So what should he do, simple avoid her. By avoiding her he wouldn't think about her. Unfortunately that wasn't so easy, especially since she's his assistant and her room is right beside his, and the worst part of it was that she was in love with him to, he would see it in her eyes every time she looked at him and smiled. She would never admit it but she didn't need to, he could just tell, as if somehow they were connected. Know he really didn't want to see her, for he feared that seeing her would cause even more agony to him. Seeing her would make him want to hold her and possibly kiss her, which would lead to him confessing his true feeling for her, which he told himself he would never do. Why.

Because to him he didn't deserve Faye. Faye deserved a normal life with someone who would shower her with love and affection. To be with him was asking for death, for he knew that if his enemies were to ever know they'd stop at nothing to destroy his new found happiness. He couldn't take that risk, he couldn't risk losing Faye to death.

"So how are things," asked Lea as she talked on the phone with Faye.

"Good," said Faye.

"How are you and Vicious,"

"Good,"

"How are you and Spike,"

"Good,"

"Can you say something else besides good," said Lea.

"How about fine, everything's fine,"

"Good," said Lea. Faye laughed.

"So what are you doing,"

"Nothing, just sitting here watching TV,"

"Sounds like fun," said Faye.

"It is, so when are you coming over, I'm bored"

"I'll be there soon, I just have to give Vicious some papers,"

"Well hurry o.k. bye,"

"bye," said Faye. She walked over to Vicious office and knocked on his door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. 'Why isn't he answering, I know he's in there,' thought Faye. Without waiting for a reply she opened the door and went in. There by the window stood Vicious with his back to her.

"Hey didn't you hear me knocking," she asked. He didn't reply.

"Vicious," she said.

He still didn't reply. She set the papers on his desk and went over to him.

"Vicious," she said again touching his shoulder.

Once again he didn't reply. He moved away from her, keeping her out of his sight.

"Is something wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong Ms. Valentine," he said.

"Then why won't you look at me,"

"Because I prefer not to," he said coldly. Faye looked at him hurt.

"O.K. then," she said.

"Now if its no problem with you mademoiselle I'd also prefer that you leave," he said.

"Leave, your telling me to leave, what's wrong with you," she said. He didn't answer. She walked over to Vicious and stood in front of him so he would face her.

His eyes were cold but she could tell he was just using that as a cover up.

"You would do well not to argue with me Ms. Valentine,"

"What's with this sudden tone, did I do something," asked Faye.

"No,"

"Then why are you acting like this, I thought we were….friends"

"I don't believe I ever said you were my friend, Ms. Valentine," he said.

"Stop calling me that," she said. Tears were forming in her eyes now. Vicious hated to see her like this but what choice did he have. But apart of him felt that he should stop this. Something in him wanted to stop himself before he lost Faye for good. He was fighting with himself now. This was his last chance to make a choice, love her and challenge death or hate her and have to live life alone. What to choose…What to choose.

Faye looked at him once more then slowly walked out of his office. 'And here I thought he love me,' she thought. She gradually walked into her room and closed the door. Jus t as she closed her door Vicious walked out of his office and to her room. Faye turned in surprised when she heard her door open, she was even more surprised when she saw Vicious. He walked in and closed her door and walked to her. Before she could say anything he pulled her close and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. It took her about a second to realize what was happening. Vicious pulled back and looked at her. Faye stared at him unable to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Faye didn't speak.

"Faye," said Vicious.

Faye would have said something but she had lost her voice, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Vicious wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. After a few minutes they broke apart, each breathing heavily.

"I forgive you," she said. He smirked. As he leaned in to kiss her again there was a knock on the door. The two separated and stood a few feet apart. The door opened and there stood Mao. He looked at Faye then switched to Vicious.

"Was I interrupting something," he asked.

"No," said Vicious.

"We were just talking," said Faye.

"Just…talking," repeating Mao.

"Of course, what else would we be doing," said Faye.

"…Well, I'm glad you to are getting along well, I just came to see where you were," said Mao.

"As a matter of fact, I was just leaving," said Vicious.

"Me two, I told Lea I'd go over to see her," said Faye.

"Oh, well alright, I'll just be in my office," said Mao. The three stood there silent which made Faye feel a little awkward.

"Well I should go, goodbye Ms. Valentine," said Vicious.

"Bye," said Faye. Vicious left the room avoiding Mao's gaze.

"I should get back to my office, so much work to get done still," said Mao.

"I should go too," said Faye. She got her purse and coat and walked out of her room. Mao closed the door and said he'd walk her to the elevator. Knowing that her uncle knew what had transpired between her and Vicious she simple said, "Don't tell mom,"

"Don't worry, I won't," said Mao.

Faye knew what would happen if her mother found out. It would mean she won. She knew her mother had been trying to get her with Vicious, everyone knew, even Vicious. That was the thing with Christine, when ever she wanted something done it was done, when ever she said she was going to do something she made it known to the world. And in the end she always won, she always got what she wanted, always.

As Faye got into the elevator Mao hugged her briefly and said your secret is safe with me. Faye smiled then said goodbye. A limo was already outside waiting for her so she got in and told the driver her destination. 'Lea's going to scream when I tell her what happened,' thought Faye.


	8. Ch 8

-1"So, what took you so long," asked Lea.

"Well, I got caught up in something,"

"Something like what,"

"Vicious," says Faye softly.

"Huh, Vicious, what are you..," she gasp. "You kissed him didn't you,"

"Maybe," said Faye. Faye walked into the kitchen and Lea followed.

"Fay don't lie," she said.

"I didn't kiss him…he kissed me, _then_ I kissed him,"

"This can't be real, you and Vicious, this is just like Pride and Prejudice, little prejudice Elizabeth and prideful Mr. Darcy, oh just wait until your mother finds out." said Lea.

"She's not going to find out," said Faye.

"She's not,"

"No because you aren't going to say anything,"

"I'm not," said Lea.

"Yes you're not,"

"Alright if you say so,"

"I do, the last thing I want is to have that woman around bugging me about marriage," said Faye.

House of Christine Valentine

"Ms. Valentine you have a visitor," said Raoul, her bodyguard.

"A visitor who," she said.

"Me," said a voice. A man entered her office. He was tall and had shoulder length jet black hair. His eyes were pure like a diamond and he wore all black.

"Dagger," said Christine.

"Christine, its been a while," he said stepping closer.

"To what do I owe this visit," she said.

"Nothing important really, I just happened to be in the neighborhood," he said. He picked up a picture that was sitting on Christine's desk. "Is Faye here,"

"No she isn't," she replied.

"Pity…mind if I keep this," he said referring to the picture. He didn't wait for her to answer, he simply slipped it into his jacket and took a seat.

"Why would you want to keep it," asked Christine.

"Why wouldn't I, what man wouldn't want to keep a picture of a beautiful woman such as your daughter," said Dagger.

"Is that why you're here, to see my daughter,"

"You're a smart woman Christine,"

"What do you want with her Robert, you don't even know her and she doesn't know you,"

"She would have if you had invited me to your little homecoming party,"

"Why would I invite you to any of my parties, do you know what that would do to my image," said Christine.

"Christine please you've done things far worse," he said.

"I don't have time for this Dagger if there's nothing important you have to say leave,"

"Actually there is," said Dagger.

"What is it," said Christine coldly.

"I want you to steer the elders into making an alliance with my syndicate."

"You want me to what,"

"Don't act like you can't do it Christine, I know you're a very persuasive person," he said smirking.

"Why," she said.

"What do you mean why, if the elders consider forming an alliance with me that'll bring me one step closer to my prize."

"Your prize,"

"Faye," said Dagger.

"So this is about Faye,"

"Yes it is,"

"You want her because she's with Vicious,"

"I'd want her even if she wasn't, besides she's already my fiancée." said Dagger.

"What are you talking about," said Christine.

"Oh Christine don't tell me you forgot, my father, your deal," he said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Please Jack don't kill me,"_

"_Why shouldn't I, you're the wife of my enemy,"_

"_My husband was your enemy not me, he deserved to die,"_

"_If I give you your life what will you give me," asked Jack. _

"_Anything, anything at all just name it, its yours," said Christine. Jack went over to the body lying on the floor. Christine watched as he searched the pockets of her dead husband Viktor. He pulled out a picture that was in Viktor's right coat pocket._

"_Well now what do we have here, Christine you never told me you had a daughter," said Jack. She looked at him in horror. "What's her name," he asked. Christine kept quiet. _

"_I asked you a question," he said forcefully pushing the gun to her head ._

"_Faye," cried Christine. _

"_Faye, she's beautiful, how old is she,"_

"_She's…she's," _

"_Don't lie to me Christine," he said calmly. _

"_12, she's 12,"_

"_12, she's only four years younger than you Robert," said Jack. Robert walked over to his father and took the picture._

"_Don't take her from me Jack please," pleaded Christine. _

"_Don't worry I won't but I'll tell you what I will do. I'll let you live but in exchange your daughter must marry my son when she old enough,"_

"_Marry but-"_

"_A life for a life Christine, so choose give me your life or hers," said Jack. Christine thought long and hard then looked up at Jack._

_**End**_

"Oh my god," said Christine.

"Remember now," said Dagger.

"What have I done," she whispered.

"You knew what you were doing Christine, you knew this day would come." he said.

"How am I going to explain this to Mao,"

"You don't have to explain anything, and even if you did there's nothing he can do, we're under contract,"

"You still have that," said Christine.

"Of course, did you think I would forget about it or throw it away, I'm not as stupid as you think I am Christine,"

"You can't show that to anyone Blade, if you do I'm finished, if anyone finds out I sold my daughter for my life I'm through,"

"No one will know, not even Faye. Do as I say and I'll just blame the whole thing on your deceased husband,"

"Once Faye and you are married you will be the most powerful man on the planet, so where will that put me,"

"Don't worry Christine I'll take care of you, after all your going to be my mother in law."

"And how exactly are you going to take care of me," asked Christine.

"I'll make twice as rich as you are now,"

"I want more than that,"

"Really, do tell," said Dagger.

"You have an alliance with The Black Scorpions,"

"I control The Black Scorpions, they would be nothing without me," he said.

"Give it to me," she said.

"Why should I,"

"Why shouldn't you, by giving me the Black Scorpions you gain the Red Dragons, the most powerful syndicate there is," said Christine. "You have nothing to lose,"

"Fine then, you can have the scorpions after Faye and I marry,"

"Deal," she said. Dagger smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Valentine," he said. He stood up and walked out of her office. Christine dropped her head and covered her eyes. 'God what have I done,'


	9. Ch 9

-1"Your mother called today," said Vicious.

He and Faye were at the opera house with Mao and two other elders watching the musical _The Phantom of The Opera_.

"What did she want," asked Faye.

"She said I should release you as my secretary," he said.

"Why,"

"She didn't really give a reason, she just kept saying she didn't want you working,"

"It sounds like she's up to something." said Faye.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was," said Vicious. At the end of the play Faye and Vicious left their box and started walking toward the exit.

"Well well look who we have here,"

Vicious and Faye turned at the sound of the voice and Vicious frowned.

"What are you doing here,"

"This is a public place little brother you aren't the only one who can come here," said Dagger.

"I don't ever recall seeing you here before Dagger," said Vicious.

"Oh I always come here Vicious, you just never see me." he said. His eyes went over to Faye and he smirked. "Ms. Valentine, we meet at last, I'm Robert but my personnel's call me Dagger,"

"Hi," said Faye.

"Faye, Robert what a pleasant surprise," said Christine coming over.

"Mother I didn't know you were here," said Faye.

"Of course I was dear, I was sitting with another bunch, I'm glad to see you met Robert you know he's going to be around a lot more often," said Christine.

"What's that suppose to mean," said Vicious.

"Didn't Mao tell you Vicious, the elders are considering forming an alliance with the White Tigers."

"An alliance," said Vicious.

"You don't seem to happy little brother, don't you want our two syndicates to form a union,"

"That is the last thing in the world I want _Robert_," said Vicious.

"Well your going to just have to get used to the idea _Eric_," said Dagger.

"How's your father Dagger, still lying enervated on his death bed,"

"He's getting better actually, how about your parents…oh wait I forgot they were blown to pieces, how tragic" said Dagger. Vicious reached for his katana but Faye stopped him.

"Always the first to draw his sword," said Dagger.

"Yes and you're always the first to draw blood,"

"Really as I recall _you_ were always the first to bleed,"

"That was in the past,"

"Do you want to prove me wrong,"

"Is that an open challenge," said Vicious.

"What ever my younger sibling wants,"

"Vicious, Dagger remember we are trying to form a collaboration not a confrontation," said Christine.

"Let's go Vicious," said Faye pulling Vicious arm.

"Next time," Vicious said to Dagger.

"I'll be counting the seconds," said Dagger.

Vicious and Faye left the theater and entered the limo. As they drove back to the syndicate neither of them spoke. Faye looked over at Vicious and touched his hand. He looked at her and she smiled. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll have to have a talk with Mao later," he said.

"He wouldn't form an alliance with The White Tigers, I know he won't, he hates them as much as you do."

"Though I can't say the same for your mother," said Vicious.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," said Faye.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"What if you can't," asked Faye.

"I'd rather die then form an alliance with the killers of my parents," Faye looked at Vicious worried but Vicious just stared forward. 'I have a bad feeling about all of this,' thought Faye.


	10. Ch 10

-1Over the next few days Dagger was spending more and more time around the syndicate. Vicious was growing angrier by the day and Faye was trying to keep her distance from both Dagger and her mother. She knew what Christine was up to, she wanted her to get with Dagger, anyone could see that but Faye wasn't going to give into her mother's wishes. She wasn't going to abandon Vicious for his brother no matter what.

Vicious refused to see anyone. He locked himself in his room and only allowed Faye inside. He now felt his trust in the syndicate was limited, and only few were his allies, Faye being one of those people, Spike, Julia, Shin and Lin. As for Mao their relationship over the past days wasn't so great. Mao didn't want to argue over the matter at hand and Vicious wanted nothing to do with him. Mao said his behavior over the issue was rather childish but Vicious didn't listen. He thought of Mao as the same as the other elders, weak and defenseless, but no matter he would change things once he came to power, he wouldn't allow his syndicate to be taken over by Dagger or anyone else, he wouldn't submit to demands of his enemies.

"It wouldn't be long now," Vicious said to himself. The ceremony was only a day away, he'd be leader and Mao would move up to be an elder. "My first act will be to get rid of the elders,"

There was a knock on his door and he heard Faye's gentle voice on the other side. He unlocked the door and let her in.

"I brought you a snack," she said. She had a tray of fruits, grapes, strawberries, pineapples, and cherries all together on a giant plate.

"I'm not hungry," said Vicious closing and locking the door.

"I figured you would say that, but I still brought it in case you changed you mind,"

"Thank you," he told her. He sat down on the side of the bed. Faye set the tray on the night stand then sat next to him.

"What's wrong, you seems distressed,"

"Well you would to if your superiors were making peace with your great enemy," complained Vicious.

"Your still upset with Mao,"

"I would like nothing more than to kill him right now but the fact that he is your uncle has saved him from death,"

"So if he wasn't my uncle-"

"I'd murder him in cold blood, but he is your uncle and because I care about you so much and don't wish for you to detest me for the rest of your life I've restraint myself from hurting him." said Vicious.

"That's very considerate of you, you care about my feelings that much," asked Faye. Vicious gazed at her and grinned.

"I did kiss you didn't I, I don't know if you've noticed but I have grown attached to you Faye."

"I have noticed, just like I've noticed that your ego isn't so huge anymore, and that you like having me around. I also noticed that you don't grow angry whenever I snap at you, not like you would if it were someone else." explained Faye.

"I have to admit I enjoyed our little quarrels,"

"Of course you did, you loved to argue with me and have me yell especially when we both knew you were right about whatever had us arguing," she said. Vicious laughed lightly.

"Your determination amused me," he said.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, remember your suppose to be happy today, tonight is your big night, your celebration party," reminded Faye.

"You know I'm not a big fan of parties, especially when people I don't approve of are going to be present."

"Don't worry about Dagger or the elders, don't worry about anything or anyone. Just try to enjoy yourself," she said.

"Easier said than done,"

"Please just try, for me," said Faye sweetly.

"For you I'd probably jump off a bridge and end my life," said Vicious.

"Only a complete fool would do that," replied Faye getting up and stretching. 'Yes, a fool, a fool in love,' thought Vicious. Faye looked into his eyes as if she had heard what he was thinking. She smiled and walked away from him.

"Where are you going," he asked. He hadn't moved from his position and didn't turn to look at Faye as she headed to the door.

"To get ready silly, have you forgotten your party starts in less than two hours,"

"Don't you know a party doesn't officially start until the guest of honor is present, lateness isn't an issue," he commented.

"True, but I still prefer to get ready,"

"Then I shall not hold you up."

He turned his head and watched her go out of the room then stood up and went to his closet where his tux stood neatly on a clear hanger. He removed the garment and set it on his bed.

When Dagger saw Faye come out of Vicious room he wasn't happy. 'Seems I've underestimated their bond,' he thought.

He had heard the rumors of how the two were "secretly together" but he merely thought of these stories as false fabrications. The truth behind their relationship was really no concern of his, one way or another he would have Faye as his bride whether she liked it or not and she would learn to love him even if he had to force her.

Mao sat in his office pondering about the events yet to come. The ceremony was tomorrow and Vicious was going to be named leader but what would the outcome of this lead to. He knew Vicious would be a good leader but with Dagger around and the elders making peace with The White Tigers there was no telling what Vicious might do.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything rash," said Mao to himself.

Spike was in his room getting dressed while Julia was in the bathroom showering. He was putting together his tie when a knock on his door was heard.

"Yea," he called out. The door opened and Spike saw Dagger.

"Do you usually come in someone's room uninvited," asked Spike.

"You were decent, no harm done," said Dagger.

"What do you want,"

"I'm hear to talk,"

"Talk, about what,"

"What else but the hot topic that everyone around here seems to be chatting about," replied Dagger. Spike looked at him unaware of what he was talking about.

"Vicious and Faye," clarified Dagger.

When Faye came out of her bathroom she noticed a big bouquet of white roses on her dresser. She smiled knowing they were from Vicious. Only he would give her white roses. In the center laid a little blue box with white ribbon. Faye took the box and opened it and inside was a silver chain with a small bright sapphire. Faye gazed at the jewel in awe and smiled.

Christine sat by her mirror applying her makeup. Tonight was the night her plan would take action. Tonight she would make sure Faye spent the evening with Dagger, tomorrow Vicious would get crowned, then slowly she would stir both Mao and Faye into hating Vicious, then set up a plot of betrayal between Faye and Vicious which would resort to her leaving him and going to Dagger, then she would let nature takes its course. Faye and Dagger would be together, Dagger would destroy Vicious and she would get The Scorpions. Yes this was her perfect plan, this would be the greatest scandal of time.


	11. Ch 11

Vicious stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie. When he finally came out of his room Spike, Julia, Shin, Lin, Mao and Christine were all waiting outside near the limos.

"Who's in this limo," he asked Shin.

"Everyone,"

"I'll take the other limo then," he said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, it's a good thing I got you your own,"

"What's taking Faye so long," said Spike.

"Patience Spike," spoke Julia. Faye finally came out and all eyes were on her. She had on a long light purple gown, her hair was up in a bun and she wore crystal ear rings. Something else she had on was the necklace Vicious had given her. She couldn't help but blush as everyone kept staring at her, even Julia was in awe.

"Must you all stare," said Faye. She walked past them and entered the second limo. Vicious went in after her.

"You looking absolutely stunning," he told her. Faye laughed and thanked him for his compliment.

At the party Faye and Vicious sat at the same table as Mao and the other elders, much to Vicious disapproval. He avoided conversation with them by turning all his attention to Faye. Unlike anyone else, she was the only one who put a smile on his face and set his mind at ease, that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Faye knew that by chatting with her he could avoid small talk with the elders but she wasn't upset that she was being used. She liked getting all of his attention. When she noticed one of the elders getting ready to address him she quickly stood up and took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Thank you," he said.

"Anytime,"

They danced to the song "Kissing You." Vicious drew Faye closer to him and Faye could smell the strong scent of cologne on his neck.

"By the way, thank you for the flowers and the necklace." she said.

"Your welcome,"

"You know, this is our first dance together,"

"So it is," he said. In the shadows a figure watched them as they danced. Rage filled in the eyes of Dagger as he looked upon the couple. At first he wasn't bothered by the attraction that they shared but that clearly changed after his little chat with Spike.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want to know?" asked Spike. _

"_How does she feel about him," said Dagger. _

"_Well I'm under the impression that she loves him,"_

"_And Vicious,"_

"_He seems to share the same feelings,"_

"_How can you be so sure," protested Dagger._

"_When have you ever known Vicious to have his sights on a woman. He's always with Faye, he always knows where she is, what she's doing , he constantly asks about her when she's not around. He's been spending most of his days with her than anyone else, he refuses to associate with anyone else but her, now if that doesn't say he attracted to her I don't know what does,"_

"_So I guess I have some competition now," _

"_What do you mean," asked Spike. _

"_I don't know if you've heard or not Spike but technically Faye is my fiancée," told Dagger. _

"_Fiancée,"_

"_Her father made a deal with my father a few years back,"_

"_What deal,"_

"_That's confidential, anyway once Faye marries me I'll get the Red Dragons," said Dagger. _

"_What do you mean,"_

"_Don't you get it Spike, the only reason Vicious is becoming leader is because Faye doesn't have any other siblings and because she's not married, but if she marries me, which she will, I'll get the syndicate," explained Dagger. _

"_Why are you telling me all this?" asked Spike._

"_Because, I want you to help me," he said. _

"_And do what," _

"_Your close friends with Faye, your bond is probably closer than what she shares with Vicious, I want you to steer her away from him,"_

"_And how exactly do I do that," _

"_You're smart, I know you'll figure something out," _

"_Why should I help you," said Spike. _

"_Cause I can pay well,"_

"_What are you offering," _

"_What do you want," said Dagger. Spike smirked and said, "All in good time," _

_End_

"Hello Robert," said Christine.

"You know its Dagger in public," he said.

"What does it matter what I call you, anyway what are you doing here by yourself," she said.

"Watching, waiting for the right moment to make my move,"

"The right moment, and when exactly will that be, when Vicious tells Faye he loves her and all hope of getting her with you is lost. If I were you I'd get her before something drastic happens,"

"Meaning what,"

"There's a rumor going around that Vicious plans to propose tonight,"

"A rumor Christine, is a mere rumor, that doesn't make it true,"

"Don't you know sixty percent of all rumors in the syndicate are always accurate," explained Christine.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Vicious wouldn't get married, he doesn't know the first thing about marriage,"

"He also never knew how to love but look at him now, in love with the niece of the current Red Dragons leader,"

"How do you know its love,"

"I know love when I see it Dagger, its in his eyes,"

"Oh please, you won't know love even if cupid shot you with his arrow,"

"That was a little uncalled for," said Christine.

"My dear lovely Christine, are you still talking back to your superiors," said a voice behind her. The hairs on her neck all stood up, she knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to.

"My, my, now your speechless, well I have always had that affect on women," said Jack.

"Jack, I didn't know you were going to be here," said Christine nervously.

"I wanted to surprise everyone, so my beauty how have you been," he said touching her backside.

"Fine, everything has been grand,"

"And your daughter," he asked.

"Very well,"

"A little too well, from what I've heard she's getting married to...my stepson," he said as he watched Vicious dance with Faye.

"No, of course not, never, there just close friends," Christine explained.

"Yes, close indeed," murmured Jack. "Excuse me,"

He left Christine's side and she felt like she could finally breathe. Jack walked over to Vicious and Faye and gentle tapped Vicious shoulder. When Vicious eyes connected with Jack's he was mad with fury.

"What are you doing here," said Vicious coldly.

"Can't a father come see his son,"

"Your not my father," replied Vicious.

"Oh right, stepfather,"

"What do you want," asked Vicious angrily. Jack turned his gaze to Faye.

"Faye Valentine, the lovely daughter of Christine and Viktor, I'm Jack leader of The White Tigers,"

"Ex leader father," said Dagger coming in the conversation.

"Of course, I'm an elder now," mentioned Jack.

"I don't believe you two were invited to this gathering,"

"Actually little brother we were,"

"By who,"

"Me," Faye and Vicious turned around and saw...

"Uncle!" said Faye surprised.

"You invited them," said Vicious.

"I did, is that a problem," said Mao. Vicious shot a dark glare at him then turned and stormed out. Faye tried to go after him but Dagger caught her arm.

"Let him be Faye," he said. Faye pulled away from his grasp and ran after Vicious. Dagger watched her go, his face was red with anger.

"Vicious," called Faye as she followed him out of the building. He wasn't listening. He was too angry to notice her voice. His mind kept screaming evil thoughts, kill, torture, destroy. His brain was flooded with deadly images of blood and people screaming in pain.

Faye caught up to him and touched his arm and he turned sharply and pinned her to the wall holding her by her neck with his right hand. He stared hard into her eyes but it wasn't her he was seeing, it was Mao. As Faye twisted and jerked trying to break free Vicious saw her as Mao. He smirked and squeezed tighter.

"Vicious," said Faye trying to breathe.

"I'm tired of taking orders from you," he told her. Faye knew he wasn't talking to her. It was clear that he was picturing someone else in his mind.

"Vicious please...its me Faye," she choked. She couldn't hold on much longer and his grip was getting tighter and tighter. Hearing Faye's voice broke Vicious from his trace and he realized what he was doing. He immediately let go of Faye, who fell to her knees.

"Faye," said Vicious knelling down. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

He held her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks. Faye, who was still trying to catch her breathe wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. Vicious was surprised by her action but soon gave in and returned the gesture.

Back at the party everyone was wondering where both Faye and Vicious were. "You idiot, you drove Faye away," complained Christine.

"They'll be back," said Mao.

"Oh please, its been an hour already, they're not coming back. You ruined everything Mao, my whole plan crumbled to pieces."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you,"

"Like hell you are, you did this on purpose, you invited Jack and Dagger so they could drive Vicious to leave and take Faye with him,"

"Do you hear what your saying Christine, that makes no sense at all,"

"It makes perfect sense. Now listen to me Mao, I know what your trying to do and let me tell you it won't work. Faye is not going to fall in love with Vicious, she is not going stay in this syndicate with him and she is not under no circumstances going to marry him," screamed Christine.

"And why is that?" asked Mao calmly.

"Because my dear brother-in-law she is promised to another,"

"Oh Christine, what have you done now,"

"I did nothing, the thanks belongs to your deceased brother, he's the one who made the deal,"

"What deal,"

"Faye has to marry Robert,"

"Are you crazy Faye will never agree to that," laughed Mao.

"She will once she realizes that he is the one for her and not Vicious,"

"Do you really think Vicious is going to let Faye marry Dagger,"

"Its not his decision to make," protested Christine.

"Well good luck on that," he said.

"Where is she," said Spike.

"Where's who?" asked Julia.

"Faye,"

"Probably with Vicious,"

"Dammit,"

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing," said Spike.

"Spike I'm not stupid, somethings going on, tell me,"

"...I told Dagger I would help him get Faye,"

"Help him, Spike to help Dagger means your betraying Vicious,"

"Its not like we're close anyways, I have much more to gain working with Dagger than Vicious,"

"Hey Spike, hey Julia," said Shin.

"Shin I've been looking all over for you," said Spike.

"I was talking to Faye,"

"Where is she,"

"She's with Vicious,"

"And where are they,"

"They left," replied Shin.

"WHAT!" shouted Spike, Dagger, and Christine.

"Where are they," said Christine.

"She didn't say,"

"Damn you Vicious," screamed Christine.

"I wonder how they'll react when they realize we're gone," said Faye as she took off her ear rings.

"Your mother will probably scream and kick everyone out and try to find us," answered Vicious.

"Probably, I could imagine her doing something like that,"

"They'll probably think we're back in the syndicate,"

"I'm glad you brought us here, so no one knows where we are,"

"Yes, we're completely alone," he said softly. Faye looked at him then turned away blushing.

"I need a shower," she said changing the subject. "Where's the bathroom," He directed her to the bathroom and Faye rushed inside and locked the door. Vicious smirked. He loved when Faye would blush and look away in embarrassment.

He went over to the couch and sat down. He took a short nap while she took a hot shower. When she came out she saw him lying on the couch peacefully sleeping. She smiled and went over to him. She stood in the back of the couch lovingly gazing down at him. When she touched his face he stirred but as she gently caressed him he began to relax to her touch. He opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling face.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hi,"

He took her hand and guided her around the couch and brought her down on his lap. "You smell wonderful," he told her as her took in her scent. Her whole body smelled like roses and her hair smelled like strawberries.

Faye was slightly embarrassed since she was in a bathrobe. "I should go change," she said. "I'll be right back," She released herself from his hold and went into the room.

Vicious prediction was only half right. Christine had sent people out to search for the two but she didn't stop the party. She sat at her table drowning herself in her drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough," said Mao as he took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry, I can hold down my liquor," she replied.

"Was it really necessary to send out some men to look for them. Just leave them alone and they'll be back when there ready,"

"You don't get it do you, do you realize the outcome of Faye choosing to be with Vicious over Dagger, do you know what will happen to me, what will happen to you and the syndicate, if those two stay together all hope is lost,"

"Must you always think of yourself only, your so selfish," he said.

"Oh I'm sorry that I don't want to die just so my daughter can live her life with a cold-hearted killer," said Christine raising her voice.

"So lets say that somehow Faye does marry Dagger, what happens then?" asked Mao.

"Dagger becomes leader of the clan and we all live happily ever after,"

"And Vicious,"

"He unfortunately, doesn't get a happy ending,"

"And what happens if Faye declines his offer of marriage,"

"I get blamed and death takes my life and The White Tigers declare war upon The Red Dragons,"

"Thats it,"

"What do you mean thats it, you say that as if its nothing, don't you know anything. The White Tigers have more allies than we do and knowing Dagger he will use them, there's know doubt in my mind that he wouldn't use every line of defense he has to destroy all of us. He'd stop at nothing until all of us were dead, including Faye if he's gone completely mad and grown to loathe her," explained Christine. Mao nodded his head understandingly.

"So now you see why I'm trying to separate them," she said.

"Yes, of course, your doing it so you wouldn't end up six feet under. Your trying to save your own neck,"

"Glad to see that you understand," said Christine.

"Christine, Christine, you are something else,"

"So I've been told,"


	12. Ch 12

**THE NEXT DAY**

At The Syndicate 9:00 am

Faye was in Vicious room helping him get ready. "I did a lot of thinking last night," he said while she fixed his tie.

"Really, about what,"

"Little things, the syndicate, people,"

"Good thoughts or bad,"

"Its hard to say,"

"As long as you don't do something you know you'll end up regretting you shouldn't have any worries," said Faye.

"I never regret anything I do,"

"...Are you still upset with Mao,"

"Yes,"

"Do me a favor,"

"Of course,"

"Promise me you won't hurt him, I know your upset and all but please, he's all the family I have except for you and my mother, but she's hardly family since all she cares about is herself,"

"Really Faye you don't need him, I don't see why you have to defend him all the time,"

"Well he is my uncle,"

"So, Dagger is my step brother and we don't let the fact that we're related stop us from attacking each other,"

"Well that's because you both have a reason to hate each other. I have no reason to hate Mao and I know he doesn't hate me,"

"Well of course, why would anyone hate you," said Vicious.

"Vicious I'm serious, just try to hold in your anger today,"

"You talk as if I plan to hurt someone,"

"Well you do have that look in your eyes,"

"I won't lie to you Faye, I do plan to hurt someone today but don't worry it isn't Mao, I know you would hate me if I did anything to him so I've restraint myself from doing anything drastic to him,"

"I'm glad," she said.

"Just know I'm doing it for you, I still hate him and wish him dead but because he means so much to you I'll leave him alone," said Vicious. Faye smiled and kissed him on the cheek then left his room.

12 noon Grand Central Auditorium

The ceremony had already begun. Vicious was waiting for Mao to finish his speech and then present him. "Hey." Vicious turned and was greeted by Faye.

"Hey yourself," he said.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing my dear," he said taking hold of her hand. He brought it up to his cheek and closed his eyes taking in her gentle touch. "Faye,"

"Um," she murmured.

"Every things going to change after today, and before all that happens I just want you to know, that I care about you more than anything in the world, and no matter what bad encounters we face in the future I will as I do now, love you," spoke Vicious.

"You love me," Faye whispered.

Before Vicious could answer her Mao had already called out his name and everyone was waiting for him to appear.

"Remember what I said, never forget it," he told her. She nodded and he walked off. Faye stood paralyzed trying to absorb all that Vicious had just told her.

'He loves me,' she thought. To know that Vicious loved her made Faye happy as ever. She was not only in love with someone, but that same person was in love with her.

Now only one thing puzzled Faye. When Vicious spoke he talked as if he would never see her again. As if he was confessing his feelings because he knew it would be the last time they would be together. She didn't understand and at the moment she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that Vicious loved her and she loved him.

The sound of a big blast broke Faye from her fantasy as she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and rushed to the scene to see blood and dead bodies all around. She looked around trying to find Vicious and saw him with a detonator in one hand, his katana in the other. He was standing over the body of one of the elders and he was covered in blood. People all around were running trying to get out of the building that was bursting with flames. Faye tried to get to Vicious but was pulled back by Mao and Christine.

"Vicious," she yelled. He looked her way but didn't move from his spot. Spike helped Mao pull Faye away from the gruesome sight. Most manged to get out of the building safely, only suffering minor injuries. Some were left dead inside. Most of the elders didn't survive. Spike, Julia, Mao, Christine and Faye were the fortunate ones. They all managed to get out safely.

"Stop it let me go, he's still inside, Vicious is still inside," yelled Faye.

"Stop it Faye, we're leaving," shouted Christine.

"No," she yelled. Christine slapped her across the face.

"You stupid girl do you wanna die, he's not worth it. That crazy man can burn for all I care he the one who blew the god damn place up," screamed Christine. Faye ignored Christine screams and kept struggling to get away out of Spike's grasp.

"Faye stop it," he said. He had pulled her into the limo with him then Christine got in with Mao and Julia. They drove away from the burning building and went to Christine's house.

8:00 pm Christine's House

Faye sat in her room on her bed thinking about Vicious. It had been about eight hours since the explosion had happened and everything was now in chaos. Mao was downstairs with Spike and Christine and Julia was in one of the guest bedrooms resting. There was no word on where Vicious was. Christine had locked Faye in her room so she wouldn't try to run away and go looking for Vicious. "Its for her own good," Christine had said. Faye stared at her bedroom door. From her spot she could hear her mothers voice talking to Mao. She waiting until their voices faded into the distance then looked toward the window.

10:00 pm The Red Dragons Syndicate

Vicious stood in the shower fully clothed with cold water running down his body. His right hand was touching the wall and his other hand held his katana which was full of blood. His head was down and his eyes closed. He heard footsteps entering the bathroom but he didn't panic, he already knew who it was. She came inside the shower and touched his arm. Vicious brought his head up and looked deep into her eyes. He dropped his katana and held her tight. Faye ran her fingers through his hair and planted soft kisses around his neck and cheek.

Vicious brought his lips down on hers and held her against the wall. He turned the cold water to warm and continued kissing her as the water ran down on both of them.

"Faye," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I love you," she told him. "Remember that, I love you Eric Abara,"

"I know," he said as he caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was nearly midnight now. Faye laid asleep in bed and Vicious was nearby watching her. He knew it probably be the last time he'd see her in a long time. In a few hours Mao would come with some men and arrest him, and when they came he would be here waiting. He wouldn't run away, he wasn't a coward. He would stay and face whatever verdict was given to him.

"Faye," he said softly. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss in her lips.

When morning came Faye awoke but Vicious wasn't anywhere in sight. She quickly got up and searched around but couldn't find him. She looked out the window and saw Vicious being lead to a car. Faye ran as fast as she could until she got outside. Vicious faced her when he heard her voice and she threw her arms around his neck. He would of embraced her had he not been handcuffed.

"Faye," said Vicious.

"I won't let them take you,"

"I'll come back,"

"No, no, your not leaving," she said as tears ran down her eyes.

"Shh, I'll come back to you Faye," he whispered.

"No, don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I love you," he said.

He was pulled away from her and put into the car. His eyes never left hers as the door was shut and the car pulled away from the curb. As she watched the car go she remembered what he had told her the previous day.

"_Remember what I said, never forget it," he told her._

"_Every things going to change after today, and before all that happens I just want you to know, that I care about you more than anything in the world, and no matter what bad encounters we face in the future I will as I do now, love you,"_

"Vicious...I'll never forget," she whispered.

"I love you,"

**THE END**

**Author: Godsangel1 (Mesang Clayborne)**

**Starring:**

**Faye Valentine**

**Vicious**

**Mao**

**Christine Valentine**

**Dagger**

**Spike **

**Shin**

**Lin**

**Julia**

**Jack**

**Lea**

**Special Thanks: To all my fans and to kaelin77, you were very supportive of my story and motivated me to keep on going with it thank you.**

**Music that inspired me in my writing: **Suteki Da Ne (Isn't it Beautiful) - Rikki

City of Angels - Casino Royale Soundtrack

Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack

**Sequel coming soon**

**Name:Pride**

**Characters:Faye, Dagger, Vicious, Christine, Spike, Mao, Jack, Julia and others**

**Summary:** Everything has changed now that Vicious is gone. Dagger is slowly moving in on Faye and at the same time making plans for _his_soon to be syndicate. This is a story full of hurt, death, love, and betrayal. Suspense, romance, action, and drama, it can't get any better than this.


End file.
